A Vampire's Need
by mitsuki1313
Summary: sasunaru; vampire fic; summary; Naruto ran away from sasuke. Sasuke finds Naruto. Sasuke is NOT happy. PREQUEL IS NOW UP!


Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, if I did they would be in high school not being ninjas and it would be yaoi not shounen, you silly little trouffle XD

On with the story;

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am a vampire. And I am on the run

from the vampire who created me, and whom I love dearly, Uchiha

Sasuke. Now I know what your thinking, why run away from the

person you love that loves you back. Well you see, Sasuke and I were

indeed happy. You would never see another couple as much in love

like we were, I use to ask him "why did you choose me?" he would

smile his rarely seen smile and tell me "I didn't have a choice, once I

saw you, my dead heart began to beat"…that's what he always told

me….we were like a clam shell, two unique halves in the world to

make one. We were also complete opposites; the moon and the

sun...until that day.

Mini Flashback

_Other vampires, who were after Sasuke, ambushed Sasuke and me. _

_They wanted Sasuke because he was a pure-blood vampire, when _

_another vampire eats the flesh of a pure-blood, the vampire becomes _

_faster, stronger, more powerful, and is unharmed when pierced _

_through the heart. It wasn't the first time this had happened. It was _

_five against two, and they managed to get vampire hunter weapons. _

_The fight was long and bloody, then one of the five vampires was just _

_about to kill me with a hunter's blade until he pushed me out of the _

_way. The blade pierced him through the chest, just barely missing his _

_heart. "Sa-Sasuke?!" I cry out desperately. He spits out a lot of blood_

_which makes me tremble. "Don't… you dare-" he growls yanking the _

_blade out of his chest, eyes turning crimson. "-touch my Naruto!!"_

_Sasuke summoned a large amount of power, preformed the lightning _

_spell 'chidori' and immediately killed the Five vampires. Everything was _

_silent. The smell of Sasuke's blood filled my senses. Sasuke almost fell _

_to the ground until I caught him. I placed his head on my lap and _

_placed my hand on his chest. I damned myself for not knowing any _

_healing spells. I began to yell at him, asking him why he did that, _

_telling him that was a stupid thing to do, sobbing to him what if he _

_dies. Sasuke just smirked both in pain and in satisfaction at seeing me _

_cry over him, he always was a little sadistic. He wiped my tears away _

_and nuzzled my neck, he mumbled something that I couldn't hear and _

_lost consciousness. Almost instantly three of Sasuke's subordinates; _

_Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo came to aid him. We brought him back to _

_the mansion as fast as we could. Karin began to cover Sasuke's _

_wounds in ointments and bandages. It was then I realized, that it was _

_all my fault. When ever we were attacked by other vampires, he _

_would always risk his life for me. Every time. Every time….so that _

_night I made a decision. If he wasn't going to worry about himself, _

_then I would force him to…by leaving him. I took a small amount of _

_money to buy new clothes and cologne to hide my scent and that was _

_it. Before I left I entered Sasuke's room, while he was still resting and _

_recovering, I kissed his forehead, holding back tears, whispered a _

_goodbye, and left a note saying_

_Sasuke_

_I'm sorry_

_I love you_

_Goodbye,_

_Naruto_

_And that was it._

End Mini Flashback

Its been thee years since I left Sasuke, and there hasn't been a day that I didn't

think about him. There is no doubt in my mind that Sasuke is looking for me, so

stay clear of all vampires in fear that one of them are Sasuke's other servants.

Now, I live the average human life, besides drinking blood, I work as a waiter at a

small diner, good pay, nice employees…but, there is the new waiter, Sai, when I

first saw him I would have had a heart attack if my heart beat, he looks so much

like Sasuke. But, he doesn't have the scent of a vampire, so there's no need to

worry.

Today is very busy. "Naruto!" the pink haired manager, Sakura, calls me over.

"Can you take table five?" I smile at her and reply "sure" I was about to grab a

pen and a pad of paper, until I felt it. My heart was beating. Beating painfully in

my chest. I began to tremble. The only time my heart ever beats is when **he** is

around. I turn to look around the restaurant. My eyes widen in horror. At table five

there was a man with black hair, pale skin, a lazy, sinister smirk, and crimson

eyes filled with white hot anger, hunger, and lust.

"Hello…Naruto."

"Sa…suke…"

How? How did he find me? I feel somebody else looking at me. It was…Sai?!

But…he was human! He was hu-…Sasuke must have known I was only looking

out for vampires. Sai must be Sasuke's **human** servant. I hear the screeching of

a chair. Sasuke was standing over the table. I did the only thing I could do. Run.

(Normal POV)

Naruto ran as fast as he could possibly go. He had to stay away from Sasuke. He

didn't want to see him hurt again. Suddenly Naruto was pushed against the wall

in an alley way. "S-Sa…suke…" Naruto stuttered trembling. Sasuke's eyes

narrowed and very slightly tightened his grip on Naruto's neck. "Naruto, why did

you leave". Sasuke's voice was husky. He wasn't asking Naruto to tell him. No.

He was **commanding** Naruto to tell him. Naruto just looked at the ground with

sad eyes. "Naruto". Sasuke repeated sounding more fearsome which made

Naruto shiver. "Why did you fucking leave me"! Naruto still refused to say

anything. A minute of silence went passed them until Sasuke stated

"You need to be punished".

Before Naruto could protest, he was flipped around, facing the wall, while Sasuke

began to grind against his ass. "Ah!..Uugh…un.."! Naruto

cried in pleasure. Every noise the blonde made, made the Uchiha grow harder.

He hadn't heard them in so long. Sasuke quickly tore Naruto's shirt off and began

to play with one of his nipples. Before Naruto could scream, the raven covered

his mouth with his hand and brought his lips to Naruto's ear. "Naruto…you have

no idea…how long and how much I needed to taste your delicious blood". He

said licking his lips before biting into Naruto's neck harshly. Naruto continued to

make muffled whimpers as Sasuke drank deeply of the lovely red liquid. Both

were in pure ecstasy. "How much I needed to caress your body". Sasuke

murmured against Naruto's skin, shoving his hand down Naruto's boxers, and

began to stroke his member. Naruto screamed in pleasure again. His entire

being felt so hot. "How much I needed to hear your sweet husky moans, in my

ear". Sasuke released his hand from Naruto's mouth, to listen to him scream,

loudly. The raven pulled down both Naruto's pants and boxers then released his

own fully erect member. "Sa-Sasuke…ah!...please, ughn". Naruto sobbed. "How

much-" Sasuke pressed the head of his cock at Naruto's entrance. "-I needed to

feel your warm, wet, tight space clamp down on me as I plunge in and out, over

and over" Without warning Sasuke forced himself entirely inside of Naruto.

Sasuke continued to enter Naruto harder, faster, deeper. He had missed this.

The air was filled with, Naruto's loud cries and Sasuke's low groans, of pleasure.

Naruto soon came into Sasuke's hand as Sasuke came into Naruto. Naruto was

so exhausted he lost conscious but Sasuke held on to him. "But most of all…I

needed to kiss those plump, red lip, that drive me mad." He then kissed Naruto

gently.

When Naruto woke up, he was in Sasuke's arms, in their room. "Naruto…why did

you leave me?" Sasuke's voice was quiet and sad. Naruto suddenly wrapped his

arms around Sasuke's neck and sobbed. "B-because it was all my fault! Every

time we were together and were attacked by other vampires, you always got hurt

because of me!! I didn't want you to die for my sake because I love you so

much!!!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's words. He placed his hands on Naruto's

waist and forced Naruto to look at him. "Naruto, the only thing that can kill me is,

you not being by my side. I love you. I only need you to live". Sasuke wasn't

exaggerating. Several times during the three years they were apart, he had

nearly died and gotten gravely ill from the loss of his lover. Like how the moon

can't shine in the night sky without the support of the bright sun. "Naruto, promise

me that you'll never leave me again". Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately. Saying

that he would never again leave Sasuke alone.

Because Sasuke needed Naruto.

And Naruto needed Sasuke.

That will never change.

The End

So, whatchya think? REVIEW! No flaming!!

Oh and should I make a prequel on how Naruto and Sasuke met for this fic?


End file.
